Patrol
by Poppy67
Summary: The patrol...


Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters, Arthur, Guinevere, Uther, Merlin, Gaius, George, Geoffrey, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, and Leon portrayed in the BBC series Merlin. I in no way claim to own them.

"What do you say to a week if not the exact 10 days?"

"Guinevere, I won't agree to an entire week either. I'm sorry, but it really is out of the question. I spoke with Sir Aeddan and conferred that he could count on you for three full days including nights and that's all."

Arthur lowered his eyes back to his soup quickly, even-though he knew as far as Guinevere was concerned, this discussion was far from over. Seeing that she wasn't going to receive any assistance from her friends who were joining her and Arthur for supper, Gwen narrowed her eyes at all present, and to a man, they averted theirs from the monarchs as quickly as they could, and struck up uncomfortable conversations with one another to cover the awkward silence. Supper was an intimate gathering of their closest friends, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Leon, her brother Sir Elyan, as well as Merlin, George, Giaus, and Sir Geoffrey, to keep him company. Everyone initially appeared happy for Gwen and George at their news, but once Arthur announced his decision, they all seemed to abandon their offers of support.

Guinevere, who had been very excited to share her news with the group, unfortunately had no idea about Arthur's objections to her participating in this exercise. Without her knowledge, Arthur's first reaction was to send word to her leaders stating that while he was very happy to hear that Guinevere had been chosen for this honor, that she would not take part in any field patrols that required her to spend nights away from the castle. Before supper was served, Arthur relayed to everyone present just how much Sir Aeddan had fought for Gwen and George's involvement. He had praised both their skills and their desire, and expressed his disappointment with the King's decision, so much so, that he pressed the King to change his mind. Arthur finally did relent to his wishes with some stipulations. He agreed to allow Guinevere to accompany the group for three days and nights, but then insisted at the breaking of the 4th morning's dawn, that she be returned to the Castle. He also allowed that if George was desirous he could either return with Gwen after the three days, or finish out the two weeks of training with the other archers.

To everyone at the table, this news seemed to take away all of Guinevere's joy and she appeared to be in a daze for the remainder of the meal. Arthur felt that she was most probably furious with him, but that she wouldn't want to argue in front of their friends, so he prepared himself for a very late night of discussion in their chambers. He was not happy to have dealt this blow to his wife, and he hoped to convince her that while he supports her efforts 100%, that he simply could not bear to think of her living rough in the forest ever again, since the time he had wrongly banished her. Even-though she would be accompanied by her fellow soldiers, he couldn't stop himself from worrying about her safety and welfare. He knew she felt the same about him when he went out on patrol, but he was a life-long soldier as well as the King, and these types of expeditions had always been expected of him.

Merlin, George, and others could see that Guinevere was actually in fact very hurt by the King's decision and they wished that they could offer some words to make her laugh or which could help to clear her troubled mind. Gwen herself remained seated, practically unmoving, silent, and blank faced as she pushed her food around on her plate and contemplated her husband's rebuke.

"I'm sorry Guinevere; I was going to wait until we reached our rooms before I mentioned my conversation with Aeddan." Arthur said in a hushed voice to his wife.

"I understand Arthur, Gwen replied without emotion; I should have discussed this news with you while we were alone." Guinevere had been dealt many disappointments in her life, and had become a master at hiding her true feelings. Or so, she wrongfully believed. She did not realize several eyes were on her, ready to rush to her aid if she gave one hint that her disappointment might over-whelm her. The King himself was ready to whisk her out of the room to speak freely with her if he but could tell that that was what she wanted.

Gwen had been so happy to initially share her news with the table; the news that she and George, along with 20 other archery guards had been selected to participate in a field patrol.

Archery Guards, who held the distinction of being the eyes of the Kingdom, normally only patrolled and protected the exterior walls of the castle, but a few specialists, were selected to accompany the Horse Guards, which could include the King, on field patrols. One could either carry the long Bow and scout ahead of the party for any dangers from up high, or remain on horse-back using the cross-bow for closer maneuvers in case of trouble. This particular field patrol involved Archery Guards only, but on subsequent patrols they would accompany the Horse Guards. King Uther in his day had determined that while it was easy to look down at an advancing army's approach from the top of the castle, that it would serve the Archery Guard well to learn ways of thinking like the enemy, which meant getting on the ground and discovering the best places to hide in the forest to better attack the castle's weak defenses. When the names of the Archers were announced, both Gwen and George couldn't believe their good fortune in having been selected. They received hearty congratulations and many pats on the back from their fellow men. It was her being surrounded in this earlier euphoria that Guinevere announced the news at the supper table this evening.

Half way through the uncomfortable meal, Guinevere absently leaned over, kissed her husband on the cheek with the lightest of touches, and excused herself from the table. She had lost her appetite and could not force herself to join in the false merriment of the men she had considered friends. No one was surprised when George, Merlin, and Giaus all left the table to follow her as she exited through the doors.

Guinevere might have been very surprised herself, after she left the room, at the loud cacophony which erupted from the Knights as they all went rushing to her defense and beseeching Arthur to change his decision. Guinevere, they said, had earned this honor and it was incredibly harsh for Arthur to take it away from her.

"What is wrong with you, Gwaine screamed, do you have mush for brains?

"Arthur, I really don't think that was very nice." Percival said.

"How could you be so insensitive to my sister…..again?" Elyan asked exasperated.

"That really was uncalled for Arthur." Leon chimed in.

"I think you did the right thing." Sir Geoffrey said as he bit into a particularly succulent haunch of pork.

All the Knights turned and stared at Geoffrey as Arthur spoke in his defense, "I will have you all put in the stocks if you touch one hair on Geoffrey's head."

"No…no, I don't mean to speak out of turn gentlemen, but this is our Queen we are speaking of. I, myself, have seen Guinevere shoot her bow and arrow, and can offer her my praise as well for her prowess. The King and she have only been married this year and one month, soon he will need to have her with child, the more she engrosses herself in the life of a soldier, the less time can be had for creating new life."

"Well, why didn't you say as much Arthur, offered Gwaine sarcastically, I'm sure Gwen would love to fill her days burping babies and changing soiled cloths over using the hard-earned skill you, taught her yourself."

"Tread lightly Gwaine, Guinevere and I can't wait for the day we begin to have children."Arthur said as he motioned for the guards to remove Gwaine's tankards of ale.

"This might be the first time, I see my sister physically harm someone if you try and defend yourself with that excuse." Elyan scoffed.

"Aww, I can't wait until you two have a little baby pendragon." Percival added dreamily.

"No need for any of you to worry interrupted a red-faced Arthur, Guinevere and I will have a child, when it's time for us to have a child. Geoffrey, please don't add more fuel to the fire, that isn't the reason I am objecting to her spending two weeks going rough in the forest."

"Well, you'd better sort your words out before you go barging into your bedchamber, Gwaine said a bit calmer, because it looked like you really hurt her feeling to me."

"I must admit, I too felt a bit ill at ease, eating that first course, dear boy…" Geoffrey added as he continued to have his way with the poor departed pig.

The Knights began leaving the room as Arthur remained stubbornly steadfast and resisted changing his mind. Percival, lastly turned to Arthur and in his kind voice, for such a big man, he said, "Fix this Sire, I don't ever want to see Guinevere looking that sad again."

Arthur literally flopped down into his seat after all his friends had left. Finally after about 10 minutes of nothing but the sounds of Geoffrey's eating, he looked over to see the bushy eye-browed man himself staring at him sorrowfully, "I can't tell you how happy I was to enter into the registry your marriage and the coronation of Guinevere, and I can't express the amount of joy I will shed through my tears, when I am able to write in the name of the first baby born to this family since your birth itself."

Arthur reached over and pushed the half-full mug of ale from Geoffrey's reach and said, "Sir Geoffrey, please, I must tell you, Guinevere and I are looking forward to producing a child, but I'm not objecting because of..."

"Oh, I'm sure you have every right to be angry with me for bringing up the subject of babies, but I'm old, and there is nothing I will love more than chasing your children through the library as I once chased you and your half-sister."

Arthur let out a deep breath as he watched Sir Geoffrey finally leave the dining hall. Glancing at Guinevere's still full plate, Arthur finally allowed his head to fall heavily into his hands.

"I'm alright. I promise." Guinevere entreated to the three men who had followed her into her and Arthur's bedchamber.

"I can't believe he could be so stupid, Merlin swore, don't you worry Gwen, when I calm down, I am really going to call Arthur all the names I can think of and make him change his mind."

"Merlin, be careful, you wouldn't want to spend the rest of your life in the dungeons." Giaus said with a calm voice.

"No, please Merlin, I know Arthur's just worried about my safety. I can't bear it, if you all are punished for speaking out of turn. I will have a talk with Arthur and get to the bottom of his fears. I know he regards me as a very adept marksman, so it has to be that he is letting his fears govern his head on this matter."

"I believe you are right Guinevere." Giaus agreed.

"Are you ok George? You're being very quiet." Gwen asked her upset looking friend.

"I…I….I don't want to train for two weeks in the forest without you my lady. I don't know why the King would offer to allow me to do that, when you are so much more accomplished than I am. I enjoy being in the Archery Guards, but I wouldn't have given it a second thought if it hadn't been for you."

"Hmmm, so that's how a loyal servant speaks to his master, Merlin asked incredulously, I knew I had it the wrong way round."

Leave it to Merlin to finally be the first to put a smile on Guinevere's face since she began telling her news earlier in the evening. Giaus laughed as George narrowed his eyes at Merlin.

"Why are you mocking me? George asked confused. I meant every word with sincerity."

"Oh no, Merlin rushed to explain, I'm not mocking you at all. If Arthur were as sweet as Guinevere I'd be sincere as well, but alas…"

"Merlin…" Giaus interrupted before Merlin could get started.

"I want you to listen to me George; Gwen stated firmly, you were chosen fairly on your own merits. I don't want you to miss this opportunity. Whether I'm on patrol for one day or 10, we will have the best time ok?"

"You sound as if you're not going on this patrol at all Guinevere. I know it's not much but you could still learn many things during the three days Arthur has approved, over none at all."

"Aww, Gwen, Merlin whined, you can't let him win just like that. Arthur should be beaten severely with one of your bows."

"Merlin, Gwen yelled outraged, if you don't behave, I'll beat you round the head with a bow."

"George, quick, hand me her sturdiest bow and hide all the rest..."

"Giaus, I agree, I think I've come to the decision that this experience is too wonderful to miss. Just think, at first, Arthur said that I couldn't go at all. I've decided that I'd rather have these three days and nights of training, and I will make the most of my time away from the castle. I think Arthur will come around after I return home safe and sound. Once he gets over his fears, then I will ask to be placed in the next grouping so that I can train with those archers for the full 10 days."

Knock…Knock…Knock…

"Who on earth would be knocking, have the guards left their posts?" Merlin asked as he opened the door.

"Is it safe to enter? Arthur's quiet voice managed to fill the bedroom.

"You…Merlin said…You've got some right explaining to do before you can come waltzing in here…"

"Merlin…!" both Giaus and Gwen exclaimed.

"I'd like to see my wife please before you and George take me outside and give me what for."

Giaus, gathered up George and began attempting to rush him and Merlin out of the room.

George stood his ground when he came face to face with Arthur. "Sire, I would like to say how unfair I think it is that you would allow me to attend the full 10 days when I'm not half as good as my Queen."

"No, George, really, it's ok…" Gwen tried to interrupt.

"No, my lady, I must finish this, and then I will go. Sire, in all honesty, I do not want to see my Lady with dirt on her person let alone her clothes. I do not want to believe she sweats although I have seen her hair plastered to her neck and her face wet with water from the hot sun as we march backwards and forwards in the over-whelming heat. I've seen my lady with dirty nails and red welts on her cheeks from the scratchy hemp strings she uses on her bow, as she holds them steady against her face until it's exactly the right time to fire her arrow. She thinks you are afraid for her safety, but I don't think that's true. She's been out on her own in these woods, and she has been on adventures with you, so you know she can take care of herself. If you will forgive my imposition…"

"Oh, yes, now is a good time to ask my permission to speak to me so freely." Arthur said with an un-usual lightness in his voice.

"Yes, I understand, but sire, you and I have very much in common when it comes to our Queen."

"Umm, George, I think that's enough now."Merlin said, very worried sounding.

"No George, enlighten me some more." Arthur remarked.

"The same things I do not like, I think you do not like also, but we are not Guinevere. The things we do not like, she loves. My Queen doesn't like the forest. She has told me already how much she was afraid when she was banished and all alone, but she could care less about the dirt and wipes irritably at the sweat when it runs down her face. She loves shooting things, and she has no idea that I constantly count the moments before she releases her arrow because I hate the marks that are made when she's held the strings against her face too long. She loves marching, and horse-back riding, and chasing targets on a string. She can surely do all that in three days, but she'd rather impress you and do it in 10."

George, who just had his Sir Aeddan moment, stopped speaking, bowed to the King and Queen, and walked straight out the door. For once, Merlin thought it best to keep his mouth shut as he and Giaus followed. Arthur moved slowly to his wife and took her gently in his arms. He whispered his apologies over and over as he kissed her on her eye-lids, her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips. Guinevere had been so tense and unhappy since supper, but now in the warmth of Arthur's arms, she softly gave in to the only person who she would allow to see her cry.

"Say it again…"

"My Lady, I will not say it again….ever."

"But George, I barely heard you the first time."

"That's your own fault my lady, you should have been listening to me rather than looking at your husband."

"Guinevere, she said to George, you finally said my name out loud. You were very scared, she teased, and I could barely hear you over the sound of your knees knocking together, but Arthur confirmed that you said it."

Guinevere had been making the same request of George these last 10 days of field patrol training. She began asking as soon as she and George were settled on their horses and heading into the forest. Arthur, as everyone knew he would, relented and granted Guinevere permission to participate in the full 10 day patrol, with a stipulation of course. On this first patrol, she and the other archers were joined by a group of very prestigious and red-caped Horse Guards, one of which was the King.

The End.

Thank you very much to any and all who read and/or review my story.

George's "Sir Aeddan moment" -lots of exposition exploding out of the mouth of a normally taciturn man. If you've read "The New Queen" it might be easier to understand what I am referring too :-D Hugs!


End file.
